


12 Days of BiffyLee

by megan_peabody31



Category: Detentionaire
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Alternate Universe- College, Alternate Universe- Family, Family Fluff, Holiday, M/M, Multi Chapter, christmas theme, i may add more tags in the future as the stories go, oneshots, this is pure biffylee fluff cause there's not enough content about these dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megan_peabody31/pseuds/megan_peabody31
Summary: Welcome to the 12 Days of BiffyLee. Expect twelve various oneshots revolving around a winter/holiday theme leading up to December 24. Oneshots will range from 500-1000 words.Chapter 1: Studying/MistletoeChapter 2: DecoratingChapter 3: Morning routineChapter 4: SnowmanChapter 5: Hot chocolateChapter 6: Santa picturesChapter 7: Holiday moviesChapter 8: Holiday cardsChapter 9: Baking cookiesChapter 10: Sick dayChapter 11: CuddlingChapter 12: Opening presents





	1. Studying/Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. megan_peabody31 here. I've recently joined the long dead Detentionaire fandom and I can't get out.
> 
> Over the past few weeks, I've thought to myself, there's too little BiffyLee fanfiction on the web, so why not contribute? 
> 
> This is my first multi chapter story, so please bear with me. I am writing these oneshots on a tight schedule that includes exams, family time, and Christmas. I apologize in advance if my writing is lacking, but the point of writing this is for fun and to get my creativity juices flowing.
> 
> Enjoy!

"I hate this,"

Lee hummed nonchalantly as he turned a page in his textbook.

"I freaking hate this!" Biffy slammed his fist onto the table.

Lee flinched at the sudden sound, and watched as the indention formed on the wood. He looked around for any librarian to come over and yell at them, but no one came. He sighed and closed his book, using his other hand to rub calming circles on Biffy's hand. "I hear you, man."

"How do teachers expect us to remember all of this for one day?" Biffy continued. "If it takes a whole semester to learn all this, how do they expect us to cram all this in one day?"

"I don't know,"

"And don't get me started on exemptions," Biffy shoved his fingers through his hair. "They give us all these passes but we can't use them cause of the freaking classes we're taking." He groaned and laid his head on the table.

"I know that feeling," Lee glanced at his chemistry and geometry book. "My mom is on my back about math, and she doesn't have time to help me cause she's got her teaching thing to do." He moved his hand up to Biffy's elbow.

Biffy lifted his head and sighed. "Thanks for coming here with me," He grasped Lee's hand.

"No problem," Lee squeezed Biffy's hand. "Not like I had anything better to do- couldn't exactly go to the dance tonight, not that I wanted to."

"Me neither," Biffy said. "Once you've been to one, you've been to them all."

"Hmm, yeah," Lee muttered as he opened his textbook again. "Brandy was pretty mad about me not going though. Something about not being able to dance with her boyfriend or something."

"Hah!" Biffy chortled. "Jokes on her, cause her boyfriend is gay for the school bully."

"Hey," Lee smacked Biffy's arm as he laughed. "... I'm bi for the school bully."

"Same thing, Lee,"

"Whatever," Lee replied. "Come on, back to studying."

"Fine."

As Lee focused on the next math problem, he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. He fished it out and saw a text from Cam reading, "Dude, check it out!" Following the text was a blurry image of what appeared to be Holger kissing Greta under the mistletoe. Lee grinned at the picture and quickly texted back a congratulations for Holger.

"What's up?" Biffy asked, glancing up from his work.

"Nothing," Lee replied. "Cam just told me that Holger got a kiss under the mistletoe."

Biffy raised an eyebrow. "That European dude?" He groaned. "Man, that dude got his mistletoe kiss before we did."

"Hey, come on, Holger isn't that-" Lee froze, and turned to Biffy. "What did you say?"

Realizing what he had just said, Biffy quickly flipped to a random page in his history book and glued his eyes to the page. Lee could barely see a drop of sweat forming on his face. "Biffy," Lee said. "Do... you wanna have a mistletoe kiss?"

The bigger teen kept his eyes on the book. Lee noticed that his mouth was clenched, as well as his fists. "Biffy," He reached over to touch his hand, but he quickly pulled it back when Biffy swiped it away.

"I'm fine," He murmured. "Just... I'm trying to study, okay?" His voice rose in pitch with every word.

Lee pulled his hand away and settled it in his lap. He looked at the floor, and then at his textbook.

 _Of course he's embarrassed,_ Lee realized. _Since when is Biffy good at expressing his feelings?_ He toyed with the corner of the book. _Come on, say something, you doofus._

"I don't think a mistletoe kiss is all that bad," Lee blurted out. "I think at least everyone wants to have a kiss under it." Lee found himself saying. He chuckled. "And here we were, talking about Holger getting a mistletoe kiss and now you wanna kiss me under it." He laughed, but he stopped when he saw that Biffy wasn't paying attention. "Hehe... yeah, sorry." He leaned back into his chair with his head over the top of the chair and his eyes closed.

_Man, I'm an idiot. Now he really hates me. Why is this so weird? I know we're both bad at this, but come on. If he wants a mistletoe kiss, that's cool, but why does it have to be so complicated? Why is my life so complicated?!  
_

Lee heaved a sigh and opened his eyes. In his upside down view, he caught a glimpse of the library printer. Lee sat back up and looked at it, then at a computer, and finally at Biffy.

_It's stupid- not to mention cheesy- but...  
_

Lee moved to sit up, being careful to not let Biffy take too much notice. "Just, uh, gotta print something," He muttered and dashed to the computer.

Biffy glanced up at his boyfriend as he left, releasing a heavy breath through his nose. _Idiot_ , he thought. _Now he thinks you hate him. You just had to blurt it out, didn't you?_ He closed his textbook and rubbed his eyes. _What am I doing here? Studying with Lee, yeah, sure, but what's the point? Even with his help, there's no way I'm gonna pass. And now Lee thinks you hate him. All cause you want a mistletoe kiss. Just admit it- is it really that hard to-  
_

"Ahem," A voice coughed beside him. Biffy moved his hands from his eyes and saw Lee hovering over him. He had an anxious smile on his face, and he held something that Biffy couldn't see.

"What?" Biffy asked.

Lee's eyeballs looked towards the ceiling, and Biffy followed them. He caught a sight of something white and red, and then his train of thought hit the brakes. Above his head was a crudely cut out paper mistletoe- not even a real one. Just a cartoon drawing.

"Heh," Lee rubbed his neck with his free hand, antsy for a response. When Biffy didn't say a word, he began to rock back and forth on the balls of his feet. Finally, his arms dropped to his side. "Look, it's stupid I know," Lee admitted. "We haven't been dating long and no one knows about us, but... a mistletoe kiss isn't that bad-mmph!" His words turned into a muffle when Biffy pressed his lips against his. He immediately stiffened from the surprise, but Lee gradually fell into the familiar kiss. A content hum was released from his lips, just as Biffy suddenly pulled away.

"Wha-?"

Feeling dizzy from the adrenaline burst, Lee forced himself to blink back into reality- in time for Biffy to burst into laughter.

"Y-you," He managed to say. "You should've seen the look on your face!"

Lee felt the warm blood rush to his cheeks as he stuttered, "Hey, c-cut me some slack. I just-"

"Shh," Biffy pressed his finger to Lee's lips. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours with Lee glaring at him, but slowly reducing to his normal stare. Biffy shook his head and chuckled. "You talk way too much, Lee." He swiftly pulled Lee into his lap. "I love you so much." He kissed the top of Lee's head, inhaling the sweet smell of his hair.

Lee looked up at his boyfriend, a grin growing on his features. _God, I love him._

"Love you too, Biffy."

With the mistletoe and the studying long forgotten, Lee craned his neck back to share another kiss with his boyfriend.


	2. Decorating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee and Biffy bond over their cultural differences as their decorate their apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter two of 12 Days of BiffyLee. I'm going with my personal headcanon that Biffy is Jewish while Lee isn't affiliated with any religious holidays. Please excuse any accuracies that I might have missed.
> 
> Enjoy!

"So we light one candle each night for eight days," Biffy explained as he opened a cardboard box labelled **Biffy Decorations**. "Oh, and we light each one with a specific candle called a Shamash."

"Wow," Lee furrowed his eyebrows in contemplation. "That's... a lot." When he asked Biffy to explain Hanukkah to him, he didn't exactly expect a whole elaborate backstory.

Biffy shrugged and continued: "Yeah, it’s kind of a big deal since my family goes all out for it.” He peered into the box, and his eyes lit up. “Aw, sweet!”

Lee perked up at his boyfriend’s excitement. “What?” He rushed over from the other side of the tiny living room to see. “What is it?”

Biffy held up a beautiful, brass menorah and a long box with a picture of candles on it. “I was hoping that my mom would send me a menorah.” He held it out for Lee to see. “Now I can show you how we light it.”

“Yeah,” Lee scratched the back of his neck. “Great.”

Hearing Biffy’s story and his excitement about Hanukkah left a funny taste in his mouth, and he didn’t know why. Scratch that; he did know why. While Biffy had all these family traditions to tell, Lee had nothing to say back because… well, his family didn’t exactly celebrate Hanukkah or Christmas, or any holiday in general. That wasn’t to say that they didn’t have a family gathering every winter or pretty much whenever they could get together, but they never celebrated a specific holiday as other people seem to.

As he contemplated it, Lee never thought about celebrating a winter holiday until he started dating Biffy. Sure, plenty of his old classmates in high school celebrated a plethora of holidays, but, until now, he never had an up close experience with a holiday or a religion. His family never went to church nor did they associate themselves with any religious groups, and Lee was fine with that; but, he’ll admit to himself that he was pretty damn nervous about not having any significant traditions to share with Biffy.

“So,” Biffy’s voice snapped Lee out of his thoughts. “Your parents send you anything?”

“Huh,” Lee looked at Biffy, and then his train of thought kicked in. “Oh yeah, I was just about to open it.” He went back to the box he was previously opening and took out a large wreath adorned with poinsettias. “I think it’ll go great on our door.”

“Hell yeah,” Biffy grinned. “Put that bad boy up there.”

Lee couldn’t help but grin as well. As he went to the front door, Biffy took it upon himself to peer into the box. Inside were merely a few snowman plushies and wall decorations. Biffy hummed in contemplation as he set the decorations on the counter. He wasn’t sure what to expect, since Lee’s family wasn’t exactly as religious as his.

Lee turned around once the wreath was hung, and his stomach slightly sank when he saw Biffy taking out the decorations from his box. There was so little compared to his.

“Heh,” He chuckled nervously as he went over to grab the snowman plushies. “Sorry there’s not much. You know how my family is.” Lee proceeded to place the dolls along the mantle above the fireplace.

Biffy studied Lee’s face intently- the way he glanced at the menorah on the counter and then back at the dolls. He wasn’t blind. He knew that Lee was worried about their first holiday together, especially with the fact that he didn’t have much to offer in holiday traditions.

“It’s fine, Lee.” He went and slipped his arm around Lee’s small frame. “You worry too much, sweetie. Who cares what our traditions are? We’ll make new traditions or whatever this year.”

Lee sighed and relaxed into the embrace. “How’d you know how I was feeling?”

“Please,” Biffy rolled his eyes. “What do I always say?”

Lee craned his neck back to smirk at Biffy. “That you know everything?”

“Exactly.” Swiftly, Biffy spun Lee around to face him, and pressed his lips to his. Lee graciously accepted the kiss, and stood on his toes to wrap his arms around Biffy’s neck. Just as the kiss was starting to get heated, Biffy pulled away. He briefly grinned at Lee’s pout before saying, “Don’t worry about the whole holiday traditions stuff, okay? We’ll have a great winter together.”

Lee thought for a brief second, and then nodded. “Yeah,” He admitted. “It was pretty stupid.”

“It was,” Biffy bluntly stated. “Now where were we?” He leaned down and pressed another kiss on Lee’s lips.


	3. Morning Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biffy is a morning person. Lee is not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, midterms are finished and I can focus on finishing this.
> 
> I meant to write a cuddling chapter, but somehow it turned into a morning routine/the embodiment of my favorite quote from Stranger Things: "Mornings are for coffee and contemplation."
> 
> I'll write the cuddling chapter later. Enjoy!

Biffy's first thought in the morning was Lee. The easy-going, paranoid guy who spent his sophomore year fighting to prove his innocence to a prank he didn't pull, and the person that Biffy loved and trusted more than anyone.   


Even after the weird Radcircles and conspiracies event, Lee and Biffy stuck together like glue.Lee was determined to make people see that Biffy wasn't the bully that he appeared to be and while Biffy was touched, he didn't care what other people said; well, as long as no one talked shit about his Lee. People can talk about Biffy all they want, but the moment they talk about Lee, that's when there's a problem; however, Biffy knew that Lee could take care of himself. He saw how much Lee had grown from a paranoid twig to somewhat of a stronger, less paranoid twig.   


Now, Biffy did not find it uncommon to wake up with Lee on his mind. They did live together, after all.

"Lee," Biffy murmured, nosing Lee's soft hair. He absently planted a kiss atop of his head.   


After moving in together, it became clear that Lee was not a morning person. It became an unspoken rule that Lee cannot wake up until after ten, and that there must a cup of coffee waiting for him when he does get up. Biffy also realized that Lee was a slow waker, especially in the winter when all he wanted to do was curl up against Biffy's warmth. His skinny frame didn't exactly provide much warmth to him, not that Biffy didn't mind.   


"Lee," Biffy murmured again, this time blowing a quick puff of air against Lee's ear. He watched in amusement as Lee's eyebrows crinkled. He moaned softly as he buried his face in Biffy's chest. "Good morning to you too," Biffy mumbled as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Imma make some coffee, 'kay?"   


Lee nudged closer to Biffy. "No," he sleepily drawled. "It's too cold."   


Biffy smirked. "Well, the coffee will warm you right up, babe," He rubbed Lee's back and used his other hand to push himself into a sitting position. Lee instinctively curled into a fetus position, to which Biffy responded by pulling the quilt over him. He leaned close to Lee and whispered, "I'll be quick."

Lee nodded slightly before burying his face into the pillow.   


Biffy proceeded to walk towards the bathroom, where he did his business and brushed his teeth. He then went straight to the kitchen and prepared two mugs of coffee.   


As he waited for the coffee to brew, he couldn't help but glance around the tiny apartment. It wasn't much given their limited budget, but neither of them could care less. It was their apartment, and their home.

It was weird for Biffy to think that he once had no idea what he wanted to do with his life. Up until he met Lee, he thought he would wind up as a low-life plumber or something at his parent's company. His tech-savvy skills were promising, but with his school record, there was no way that any school would accept him so he didn't see a point in trying. But Lee, oh man, Lee wouldn't take Biffy's excuse. He promised that he would help Biffy get into the college that he deserved, no matter what. It was the first time that anyone went out of their way to help him. Nowadays, Biffy swears that that was the moment that he realized that he loved Lee. They had their moments in the past- when Lee came out as bisexual and when Biffy came out as gay- but it all clicked together when Biffy realized that Lee truly cared about him.   


_** Beep! ** _

Biffy blinked and realized that the coffee was done. He swiftly poured the hot liquid into the mugs while he used his other hand to gather several sugar packets- it was vital that Lee had enough sugar in his coffee in order to function, Biffy learned over time. He, on the other hand, preferred it to be black.   


Lee was sitting up in bed when Biffy returned with two mugs in tow. He sleepily smiled as Biffy handed him the mug, to which he began taking cautious sips from. He hummed as he leaned against Biffy. Together they sat in silence, aside from the occasional sip and hum. They didn't need to say anything, for now at least.   


What they would do next, they weren't sure. Maybe they would go out for breakfast, or make something in their apartment, or maybe they would fall asleep for another hour. Neither one knew, but anything sounded great as long as they were together.  



	4. Snowman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee and Biffy teach their daughter how to build a snowman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I created a daughter for these two nerds. Honestly, they would be the best dads to their adopted Korean daughter. She'll be featured in two more upcoming chapters, alongside her younger sibling.

"Papa!"

"I know, I know, sweetie," Biffy bit his lip in concentration. The little thing wouldn't stay still for more than a second. "Papa's going as fast as he can; just stay still."

The little girl giggled at her papa's funny face. She kicked her legs as Biffy attempted to wrestle her into a pair of snow boots.

"Lee!" Biffy hollered over his shoulder as he pulled a pink hat over Ji-Sung's head. "Is the camera ready?"

"Almost," A voice said from the other room. "Wait," There was a pause, and then a groan. "Biffy, the battery's dead!"

"Shit- I mean, uh... shizzle...?" He grimaced, but then sighed in relief when he saw that Ji-Sung was distracted by her teddy bear. Biffy would've had a heart attack if his little girl repeated what he had said.

"I think there's an extra battery in the drawer." Biffy called to his husband. He stood from his crouched position, taking a moment to stretch his knees before picking up Ji-Sung. "Come on, Ji-Ji. Let's go see daddy."

Ji-Sung's eyes immediately lit up. "Dada, dada!" She babbled.

Biffy didn't think his heart could swell with so much love. He clenched his chest and grinned. "I swear, you little thing," He nuzzled his forehead against Ji-Sung's. "You're gonna give papa a heart attack from your cuteness." Ji-Sung responded with a giggle and planting a wet kiss on Biffy's nose.

The father-daughter duo went into the living room, where  
Lee fiddled with the video camera. He looked up with a grin at his family. "Hey there, princess," He cooed at Ji-Sung, immediately scooping her out of Biffy's arms. "Look at you all bundled up like a little marshmallow; yes you are, yes you are, Ji-Ji." He blew a quick raspberry against her cheek, making her shriek with laughter.

Biffy smirked at Lee's antics. "Hey, what am I? Chopped liver?"

Lee mimicked Biffy's smirk. "More or less, but you're good chopped liver."

"Shut up," The larger man playfully shoved Lee. "Is the camera ready?"

"Yeah, I just put the battery in." Lee handed Ji-Sung to Biffy. "I'll film while you hold her, 'kay?"  
"Got it." Biffy gave a thumbs-up with his free hand, using his other to hold Ji-Sung against his hip.

Once Lee turned on the camera, he and his family went downstairs to the back door.

"You ready for your first snow, Ji-Ji?" Biffy asked his daughter. She responded with a giggle and loud babbling.

"And recording... now!" Lee pressed the record button as Biffy opened the back door.

The large backyard of their two-story house was a winter wonderland. Thick snow concealed the lawn and even more kept falling. The family stepped onto the snow-covered concrete and peered out into their white backyard. It was the perfect day for their daughter's first snow.

"It is December 15," Biffy peered over and saw Lee talking to the camera. "What are we doing, honey?"

"What are we doing?" Biffy repeated. "What are _you_ doing?"

"I'm documenting," Lee said through gritted teeth. He noticed Ji-Sung was squirming in Biffy's arms, so he said, "You might wanna put her down, honey.”

"Oh, right, duh,” Biffy playfully smacked himself, to which both Lee and Ji-Sung giggled at. “Here you go, sweetie.” He carefully set Ji-Sung on the ground, holding her hands to help her stand.

Ji-Sung looked at the snow around her boots. She kicked the snow and sent it flying in front of her. She giggled and looked up at Biffy.

"There you go, baby.” He praised. “Let’s walk out further. Papa’s gotcha.” Biffy’s gloved hand clasped hers as they walked further out into the backyard.  
Lee followed behind them, grinning the whole time. It never ceased to amaze him how much he loved seeing Biffy absolutely melt around their daughter.

Damn, _their_  daughter. Lee shook his head. Sometimes he still couldn’t believe that he and Biffy were parents to this beautiful little girl.

"Hey Lee,” Biffy’s voice interrupted Lee’s train of thought. “I’m gonna show Ji-Ji how to build a snowman.”

"Aww,” Lee cooed. “How cute.” He shut off the camera before he moved to kneel on the ground. Ji-Sung watched her papa intently as he explained how to roll the snow in his gloves. She delightfully mimicked him while he rolled three medium size snowballs.

"And after you stack them, you can make a face and put a hat on it." Biffy explained as he made a makeshift face for the snowman with acorns and sticks, following with putting his hat on top of the snowman. "Ta-da!" He wore a large grin as he swept Ji-Sung into his arms, planting kisses on her rosy cheeks.

"Papa, papa!" She cooed.

"Now I'll show you how to make a snow angel." Biffy said. "Lee, turn on the camera for this one."

"On it." Lee grinned and followed them through the flurry to create a family of snow angels. _This one's going in the album,_ he blissfully thought.

 


	5. Hot chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Lee wants his hot chocolate before detention. Luckily, Biffy's got him covered.

"Dude, I can't believe they're serving hot chocolate during lunch." Cam exclaimed as he and Lee walked down the halls.

"I know," Lee grinned. "After today's math exam, a big cup of hot chocoate with extra whipped cream is what I need."

"Don't you have detention in like, five minutes, man?" Cam gestured to his wrist watch, to which Lee's eyes widened in realization.

"Shit, you're right," He fretted. "I'll catch you later. Gotta get hot chocolate before Barrage catches me."

"Gotcha, Lee," Cam said. "Later, man."

Lee quickly waved goodbye before sprinting towards the cafeteria. His sneakers pounded against the tile as he pushed past the other students heading towards lunch. _Come on, baby,_ He pleaded. _One cup of hot chocolate before Barrage catches me, just one._

Just as Lee reached the cafeteria, he quickly caught sight of the long line of students waiting for hot chocolate. _Shit,_ he realized. He looked at the clock overhead, which read 12:10. _Five minutes before Barrage hunts me down. I can do this._ At that, he jumped in long line.

Lee bounced on the balls of his toes as the line slowly moved forward. His eyes darted from the front of the line to the clock. The thin, ticking line mocked him, reminding him of the seconds slipping out of his grasp. There were two minutes till 12:15. _Come on, come on,_ he pleaded to no one in particular.

Lee blinked and suddenly he was at the front of the line. He froze, thinking he was hallucinating from the stress, but the growl from the cafeteria lady assured him that it was no hallucination. "Yes!" Lee cheered. He didn't care if the entire cafeteria was staring at him like a lunatic. He was home free with his hot chocolate. His mouth watered as the cafeteria lady filled the cup with the brown liquid, followed with thick whipped cream. Lee eagerly held out his hands for the steaming cup. _Almost there..._

"PING!"

"Gah!"

As if someone pressed the slow-motion button, Lee watched in horror as the cup slipped from the cafeteria lady's hand and onto the floor. The hot chocoate splashed onto the concrete, with a majority landing on his sneakers. He barely had time to process the hot liquid seeping through the material before being grabbed by the collar and hoisted upwards.

"Ah believe that yer little punk ass belongs in detention, vermint." Barrage's voice boomed in Lee's ear as he carried him out of the cafeteria.

"H-hey, I was just-" Lee started to say but he was cut off again by Barrage.

"Save it soldier!"

When they reached the detention room, Barrage simply dropped Lee onto the floor. The Korean teen grimaced when he landed on his bottom.

"Seriously, man?" Lee got to his feet. "I was just-"

"Shut it!" Barrage ordered. Lee immediately pursed his lips. The half-cyborg man paused before saying, "Not one more peep outta ya trap, boy." With that, he clambered out of the detention room.

Once Barrage was gone, Lee released a heavy groan and slumped into his usual seat. _All I wanted was a damn cup of hot chocolate,_ He thought. _Was that seriously too much to ask for? Apparently so._

"Hey, why the long face, Lee?" A voice said above him.

Lee looked up and saw Biffy standing over him. He rolled his eyes and pulled his hood over his head. "Nothing, just Barrage being a dick."

"That all?" Biffy sat at his own desk, careful not to let Lee notice what he was holding.

Lee contemplated answering his boyfriend, and then he let it out. "I had a long day, Biffy," He stood from his seat and began pacing. "Not only did I have a lot of exams today, but my mom has been on my back about my freaking math exam." He stood at the front of the room with his arms outstretched. "And did she help me? No, not one bit. Today, all I wanted was just hot chocolate. Something to wash away my stress, even for a measly five minutes." He released a heavy sigh and collapsed in his seat. "Was that really too much to ask for?"

Biffy crinkled his eyebrows at his fellow detentionaire. "Wow, that is... something," He shrugged his shoulders. "But maybe this'll cheer you up."

Lee felt Biffy lean over and place something on his desk. When he peered to see what it was, his mouth fell to the floor at the sight of a tall, simmering cup of hot chocoate- with extra whipped cream.

"Biffy," Lee choked on air. "How... how did you-"

"I told you a million times," Biffy nonchalantly replied. "I know everything." He paused. "Also, I may or may not have threatened to physically hurt one of those cafeteria student helpers if they didn't let me cut in line."

Lee's mouth hung open, repeatedly opening and closing like a fish. Finally, his train of thought kicked in. "Wow, Biffy," He rubbed his neck. "I don't know what to say."

The bigger teen simply shrugged. "Hey, it's my job to make sure my boyfriend is feeling good during finals week."

Lee quickly hid his blush behind a snicker. "Aw, I'm touched." He smacked Biffy's shoulder, which earned a chuckle from him. "How're _your_ finals going, big guy?"

"Oh, don't get me started." Biffy rolled his eyes. "First, Mr. Rudder doesn't even give us a review, and he expects us to know everything for this exam?" As he continued to talk, Lee listened intently while taking sips from his hot chocolate. Listening to Biffy's rants was the least he could do, given what Biffy had done for him.

 _What did I do to deserve him?_ Lee contemplated as he licked a bit of whipped cream from his upper lip.

Unknownst to him, Biffy was thinking the same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may or not have been inspired by that one episode where Lee is trying to get a sloppy joe from the cafeteria.


	6. Santa pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee and Biffy take their two month old daughter to see Santa. Things escalate from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a nutshell: Lee wants to do a Santa picture, and Biffy is a nervous dad who doesn't want his child in the arms of a stranger.

“Lee-“

“No.”

“I didn’t even say-“

“We’re doing this, Biffy.”

“Come on,” Biffy groaned. “We’ve been standing in line for ten minutes. Maybe it’s a sign that we shouldn’t do this.” He peered at the front of the line with tired parents and hyperactive kids.

“Biffy.” Lee rubbed his face, while keeping his other hand on Ji-Sung’s stroller.

“We can literally do this at home,” Biffy pointed out. “Just put me in a Santa costume and take a picture on your phone. Easy.”

“Then it won’t be as special,” Lee smiled as he moved his fingers through Ji-Sung’s thin, black hair. The tiny baby rested soundly in her stroller. “It’ll be okay. I did a Santa picture every year when I was a kid, and it wasn’t that bad.”

“Yeah,” Biffy scoffed. “As a kid, but did you parents make you sit in a stranger’s lap when you were two months old?”

Lee coughed into his fist, having realized Biffy’s point. “Well,”

“Exactly.” Biffy heaved a groan. “I swear, how are you so calm when we’re about to hand our daughter to a stranger?”

“For ten seconds,” Lee emphasized. “We’ll plop her on the guy’s lap, they’ll take a picture, and it’ll be done before she even wakes up from her nap.” He saw that the line was moving, so he shuffled the stroller and himself forward.

“But what if she cries?”

“The picture will be over if she were to wake up.” Lee placed a hand on his husband’s shoulder. “Look, I know you’re nervous about it, but it’s cool, man. Look at the guy,” He gestured to the elderly man dressed in red. “How much of a threat can he be?”

Unfortunately, right as Lee spoke, a loud shriek echoed throughout the mall. Lee and Biffy looked up to see a little boy on Santa’s lap, red-faced and shrieking his little lungs out. A middle aged woman swooped in to pick up the boy and console him.

Biffy raised an eyebrow at the scene, and then at Lee. “Yeah,” He drawled his words. “Real safe, honey.”

“Come on,” Lee objected. “That’s one kid, and besides, unlike him, Ji-Sung will be asleep before she even realizes it.”

“Yeah, but-”

“ ** _Hello, and happy holidays!”_** A cheery voice bellowed in Biffy’s ear. Said voice belonged to a tall teenage girl dressed in an elf costume. “You’re next in line, and Santa can’t wait to see you.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Biffy rolled his eyes. “Just make it quick with the picture, okay?”

“I sure can do.” The elf girl chattered. “I’ll use my magical elf powers to make the picture come as fast as lightning.”

“Thank you,” Lee sheepishly responded before elbowing Biffy. “Be nice.” He hissed.

“How can I be nice to that devil man’s helpers?”

“They’re not- he’s not,” Lee sputtered. He released a groan. “It’ll be fine.”

“Okay!” The elf girl said. “If daddy can bring the darling little girl to Santa, we’ll have the picture done in a flash.” She giggled. “Get it? Flash?”

“Oh yeah, that was great, I’m dying from laughter,” Biffy rolled his eyes as he unstrapped Ji-Sung. He carefully picked her up and cradled her in his large arms. “Let’s just get this over with.” He spoke quietly as to not wake the baby.

While Lee pushed the stroller to the exit area of the Santa meet, Biffy followed the elf girl to the large red chair where Santa sat. Just the sight of the elderly man in a Santa hat made his heart race. _Come on, Biffy,_ he thought. _Maybe Lee is right. Ji-Ji just had her bottle, so she won’t wake up for a while._ He came to a stop in front of Santa. _It’ll be fine._

“Ho, ho, ho,” The elderly man chuckled. “What a cute little girl. Tell me, what’s her name?”

“Uh, heh, Ji-Sung,” Biffy said. “Just make this quick. I don’t want her to cry.”

“Of course.” The man smiled. “Here, here, give her to me.”

On the outside, Biffy was handing Ji-Sung to Santa. On the inside, he was running out of the mall with Ji-Sung safe in his arms. He felt his fingers tremble as Santa held Ji-Sung on his lap, and barely had time to register the elf girl saying, “Okay, daddy, it’s picture time.” Biffy didn’t take his eyes off Ji-Sung once as he met with Lee.

Lee laid a hand on Biffy’s arm. “See?” He said. “Told you it be fine.”

“Until our baby starts crying when she realizes that she’s in the arms of a creep.”

The Korean man scoffed. “Biffy, come on,” He gestured towards Ji-Sung. “Look, she’s sound asleep and the picture will be done any second now.” He crossed his arms and looked at the photographer, but his arms came undone when he noticed a panic stricken look on the young man’s face. He called over the elf girl as he fiddled with the camera.

“Uh, is everything okay over there?” Lee called to them. _Please don’t let it be a problem, please don’t let it be a problem, please._

“We are experiencing technical difficulties.” The elf girl plastered on a smile. “Do not worry. We are onto the problem and it’ll be solved lickity split.”

“A problem?!” Biffy exclaimed. “That’s it. I’m getting Ji-Ji and we’re leaving.”

“No, no, Biffy,” Lee grasped onto Biffy’s arm, but it didn’t do much for him. “It-it can’t too long to-”

“Shit,”

“Biffy?”

“She’s waking up, Lee.”

“What?!”

Neither had a chance to move or say anything as little Ji-Sung yawned and opened her eyes. She blinked at her unfamiliar surroundings and wondered where her daddy and papa were. She looked up, expecting to see one of them holding her. Instead, she was met face to face with a large man with beady eyes staring down at her. He grinned and bellowed in her ear, “Ho, ho, ho.” Just as Ji-Sung scrunched her tiny face and prepared to scream, she felt herself being lifted off of the strange man’s lap and into a familiar set of arms. Nevertheless, she let out a bloodcurdling scream into Biffy’s ear.

“It’s okay, baby, it’s okay,” Biffy cooed, trying his best not to cringe from the ringing in his ear. “Papa’s here, Papa’s taking you away from the mean old man who made you cry.” He glared at Santa, and then at the elf girl.

Lee quietly waited for Biffy to approach, and pulled the stroller along as they stepped out of the Santa area. Biffy made no move to put Ji-Sung back into her stroller. She curled her head into the crook of Biffy’s neck, having stopped crying as soon as Biffy picked her up.

“So,” Lee muttered. “I think I saw a cheap Santa costume on Amazon the other day.”

“Perfect.” Biffy mumbled back as they left the mall.


	7. Holiday movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee and Biffy watch holiday movies. Snuggling ensures.

"Wait, what's the movie about again?" Biffy asked as he settled onto the couch.

"In a nutshell?" Lee contemplated for a moment, deciding on a straight answer. "Basically it's about a train that takes kids to the North Pole to see Santa."

"Really?" Biffy asked, almost in disbelief.

"Eh," Lee shrugged. "It's a kids' movie, it doesn't have to make sense."

"Remind me again why we're watching this?"

"Cause it's a good movie," Lee responded as he inserted the DVD into the movie player. "I used to watch it all the time as a kid."

"I thought your parents didn't do Christmas stuff?" Biffy asked as Lee sat next to him.

"Yeah, well," Lee smuggled into Biffy's side as he pressed the play button. "They were cool with me watching Christmas movies."

Biffy responded with a mere hum as the movie began. The two were silent for the first ten minutes. but Biffy had a few questions once the Polar Express train arrived.

"How is no one hearing that thing? How did the kid's sister not hear it if only kids can get on the train?"

Lee would responded with either an "I don't know," or with a quiet mumble of it being a kids movie.

The rest of the movie followed as Lee expected: them being fascinated by the impressive animation, and Lee occasionally grasping Biffy's hand during the intense scenes. As the movie passed, Lee felt his eyes grow heavier and heavier. It was only eleven o' clock; then again, he did come home from an extra shift from his weekly job and he had been worrying about bringing Biffy home for the holidays. By the time the movie's credits rolled, Lee was half asleep in Biffy's arms.

"So," Lee yawned. "What'd you think?"

"It was good," Biffy said with a shrug. "I can see why you like it." He smiled fondly at the sight of Lee falling asleep. "I gotcha, babe." Before Lee could protest, Biffy swiftly picked up the tiny Korean and carried him to their bedroom.

"H-hey," Lee attempted to hide a yawn. "I can walk fine-"

Biffy cut him off with a shush, which Lee couldn't ignore given his state. Just as he let himself relax in Biffy's arms, he found himself in their bed. Lee hummed in displeasure, but it turned into a hum of content when Biffy laid next to him. Lee immediately latched onto Biffy, snuggling into his chest for warmth.

Biffy encased Lee in a bear hug as he kissed the top of his head. "Mm, good movie choice."

Lee responded with a mere hum. Biffy pressed another kiss to Lee's head before allowing himself to fall asleep.


	8. Holiday cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lee gives Ji-Sung a mini pep talk and Biffy seduces Lee in front of the baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Lee and Biffy's second kid: Caleb Goldestein-Ping. At this point in time, he's a few months old while Ji-Sung Goldstein-Ping is six years old.

"Does Caleb have to be in the picture?"

Lee looked up from the mirror and glanced over at Ji-Sung. He wrinkled his eyebrows together. "Of course he has to be in the picture, Ji-Ji." He continued to comb his hair. "He's your brother."

Behind him, the six-year-old girl pouted as she fiddled with her black skirt. "He wasn't in it last year."

Lee chuckled at his daughter. "Well, that's cause we didn't adopt him yet." He moved to crouch in front of Ji- Sung. He studied her face for a moment before saying, "I know you're still getting used to being a big sister," He cupped her rosy cheek. "But this is a really special holiday card cause it's Caleb's first holiday, so your papa and I want to make the card extra special."

Ji-Sung's face softened, but her hazel eyes continued to hold a jealous gaze. Lee hummed in contemplation, and then he said, "How about this: if you have good behavior today, then we'll get hot chocolate after the photo shoot."

The little girl immediately perked up at the promise, thought about it, and then said, "Okay, daddy," She said. "But I still don't quite like Caleb just yet."

Lee couldn't help but laugh at his daughter's blunt honesty. _She definitely got that from Biffy,_ he thought.

There was a knock on the bedroom door, and then it opened to reveal Biffy holding a sleeping Caleb in his arms. "Hey you two," He said as quietly as he could, all while Ji-Sung tackled him into a hug. "You ready to leave?"

"Yeah," Lee stood from his kneeling position. "Ji-Ji and I were just talking."

"Daddy said we can get hot chocolate if I'm good and don't be mean to Caleb." Ji-Sung absently mentioned.

Biffy chuckled. "Really?" He gently stroked the little girl's pigtails, courtesy of himself. He couldn't help but be proud of nailing the art of pigtails.

"Just a little agreement," Lee said. "Now go get your shoes on, Ji-Ji. We're leaving soon."

"Okay, daddy." Ji-Sung said before running out of sight.

Lee shook his head with a chuckle. He moved to kiss Caleb's head, and then Biffy. "They grow up so fast, I swear."

"Don't even say it," Biffy held Caleb closer to his chest. The little boy released a sigh from the warmth, to which Biffy's heart swelled from.

"You look nice, by the way." Lee said as he looked at Biffy's outfit: a nice blue polo shirt and black dress pants. "Classic dad look."

"I was about to say the same thing about you, dear." Biffy peered at Lee's outfit: a green flannel shirt and jeans. "Although," He emphasized. "They'll look better on the floor later."

Lee's cheeks immediately flushed. "Dude," He shushed. "Not in front of the baby."

"Come on," Biffy said. "He won't remember it."

Lee hummed again, swiftly pecking Biffy's cheek before walking into the hallway. "Maybe we can do it later," He stretched the word "maybe." To which Biffy clicked his tongue at. "Now come on, we're gonna be late for the photo shoot."

"Whatever you say, honey." At that, Biffy followed Lee with Caleb in tow and, after Ji-Sung put on her shoes, left the house for the local photoshoot place


	9. Baking cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee has the case of holiday stress as he bakes, so Biffy takes matters into his own hands.

"Remind me again why we're making cookies."

Lee pinched his nose as he laid out the ingredients. "I told you a million times, Biff. We're going to Cam and Brandy's tonight for dinner." He focused on opening the paper package of cookie mix, but the stubborn thing wouldn't open. "Come on." He said through gritted teeth.

"Uh, babe," Biffy moved to lay a hand on Lee's shoulder. "You okay there?"

"I'm... I'm fine!" Lee ripped open the paper package, only for the cookie mix to spray out of the bag and spill onto the counter. Lee slapped his forehead and angrily mumbled something under his breath.

Biffy wrapped his arms around Lee from behind. "Hey," He nosed through Lee's hair and planted a kiss on his head. "Bad day at work or something?"

Lee huffed, but couldn't resist relaxing into Biffy's embrace. "Something like that," He turned around to hug Biffy. "Just some annoying customers, not to mention the stress that my mom is putting on me for the family get together."

"What kind of stress?" Biffy released Lee from the hug and started cleaning up the cookie mix.

"I don't know," Lee rubbed his neck. "You know how she is. 'Bring the desserts, no not that dessert. Your aunt doesn't like that.'" He mimicked his mom's heavy accent.

"Haha," Biffy chuckled. "Nice impression." He scooped the scattered cookie mix in his hands and proceeded to dump the contents into the mixing bowel.

"Thanks," Lee grinned. He continued to talk as he measured the butter into a measuring cup. "Thanks for letting me take it out... even if it means cleaning up cookie mix."

"Don't worry about it, Lee." Biffy went to kiss Lee on the forehead, which Lee returned with another kiss. "Let's just focus on the cookies, then we'll worry about your family meet."

"Sounds great." Lee agreed. "How many eggs do we need?"

"Ah," Biffy squinted at the tiny printing on the package. "One egg, oh, and flour for the dough."

"Got it." Lee said as he got out the carton of eggs. The pair worked in silence as Biffy mixed the ingredients while Lee set up the cookie tray. Once the cookie mix was flattened and cut into various holiday themed shapes, Lee put them into the oven.

"Hey, put up the flour while I set the timer." Lee said.

"Got it." Biffy replied. He frowned when he noticed the bags underneath Lee's eyes. He was obviously stressed, as proven by his mini meltdown a minute ago. Sometimes Biffy wished that his boyfriend would take it easy once in a while. As Biffy picked up the bag of flour, an idea popped into his head.

Lee needed a break, so why not have a little bit of fun? At that, Biffy reached into the bag of flour, scooped up a good handful, aimed, and fired.

Lee froze and yelped when he felt a cold powder hit his neck. He heard Biffy's laugh behind him when he realized that he had been nailed with flour. "Seriously?" He deadpanned.

"Come on, Lee," Biffy said. "Lighten up for a bit." He flicked more flour onto Lee's face.

Lee stared cross eyed at his flour covered nose before narrowing his eyes and grinning. "It. Is. On." He scooped up the leftover flour from the counter and flung it in Biffy's direction.

The bigger man ducked and laughed, only to get nailed in the face with the cold powder. He coughed while Lee laughed, but he retaliated with another fling of flour. He quickly took off with the flour bag in tow.

"No fair," Lee chased Biffy around the kitchen. "You have the bag."

"All's fair in love in war, my love." Biffy stopped the chase and let Lee attempt to grab the bag, but he held it out of reach above his head.

"Hey, come on." Lee's hand nudged the bag just as Biffy held it up. Before either could say another word, the bag toppled out of Biffy's grasp and the flour poured onto the both of them. They gasped from the surprise and immediately began to cough from inhaling the powder. Lee was the first to stop coughing and he peered up at Biffy, who was covered in flour like a giant snowman. The sight alone was enough to make Lee laugh, and cough from the flour in his nose. Biffy took one look at Lee and mimicked his laugh and cough.

"Oh man," Lee said through laughs. "I needed that break." He reached up to brush away flour from Biffy's lips, and planted a kiss on him. "Thanks for that, Biffy."

"Hey," Biffy returned the kiss. "Always here to start a flour fight."

As Lee leaned in for another kiss, a burning scent made him freeze. His eyes widened when he realized: he forgot to set the timer for the cookies.

"Shit!" Lee ran to open the oven door, and the burning smell intensified as he put on a single oven mitt to take out the tray. The cookies were burnt to a crisp, black as the night and no way fixable with icing nor sprinkles.

"Ooh, uh..." Biffy realized his mistake with distracting Lee from the timer. "Sorry?" He twiddled his fingers and prepared for Lee to have another breakdown  

Instead, Lee merely shrugged as he took off the oven mitt. "Let's just get cookies on the way there." He brushed away the flour on his clothes. "After we change." He smiled at Biffy, who let out a sigh of relief.

"Agreed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: this is based on a Christmas party that I hosted a couple years ago. One minute, my friends and I were making cookies. The next, we were flinging flour at each other. Good times. 
> 
> Three more chapters to go!


	10. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee takes care of Biffy during a sick day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was gonna include a fluffy inner monologue, but I'm saving that for the next chapter ;) 
> 
> Also this includes a pissed off Lee who is done with his stubborn boyfriend.

Lee had enough after the tenth sneeze. "Alright, that's it." He stood up from his desk and stomped over to Biffy. "Get in bed. You're sick."

Biffy sniffed heavily as he tried to keep his focus on the textbook in front of him. "I'm-" He coughed mid-sentence. "-fine. I'm fine."

"No, you're not." Lee pressed a hand to Biffy's forehead. "You have a fever. Studying can wait."

"Just get me some water and tissues, I'll be fine." Biffy waved his hand, but he immediately brought it to his face as he sneezed.

Lee rolled his eyes. "I swear you're so stubborn sometimes. Come on." He grabbed Biffy's arms, but it didn't do much for him. He stayed in place while he tugged on Biffy's arms.

The larger man watched in amusement at his tiny boyfriend. "For the last time, I'm fine." He let Lee continue to tug his arm as he continued to read.

Lee finally let go of Biffy's arm with a huff. "I swear to God, Biffy," He said. "I will fight you if you don't get up."

Biffy barked a laugh, which quickly turned into a cough. "Oh really," He said between coughs. "You fighting me? Yeah, right."

Lee crossed his arms, staring at Biffy with fury in his eyes.

Biffy quickly dodged his boyfriend's range of vision. He may be three times Lee's size and have the muscle mass to take down anyone, but if there's one thing that he's afraid of, it's Lee's rage- something that he had experienced a total of three times, and something that he did not want to go through again.

"B-babe, come on, I'm fine- ah-ah-choo!" Biffy sneezed into his elbow. He felt Lee's gaze burn into the back of his head as he wiped his nose with his shirt.

Finally, after a solid minute of Lee standing behind him, Biffy had enough. "Alright, alright," He staggered to his feet. "But only cause I want to."

Lee smirked in victory. "Whatever you say, babe." He held onto Biffy's elbow as they walked to their bedroom. He let Biffy lay down on the bed and get comfortable. He pressed a kiss to Biffy's forehead before saying, "I'll make some tea for you."

Biffy hummed in pleasure. "I like it when you take care of me."

Lee barked a laugh as he smacked Biffy's shoulder. "Don't get used to it." 


	11. Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biffy thinks about how he and Lee fell in love.

Biffy sighed as he opened his eyes for the fifth time, having failed to fall asleep. The sound of the howling wind kept him awake, alongside the occasional snore or sigh beside him. Steadying himself, Biffy attempted to find a comfortable position in the tangle of limbs and sheets. One pillow was uncomfortably positioned beneath him, and he couldn't draw the sheet closer without disturbing the sleeping form on top of him. He almost groaned, but the little sigh released from Ji-Sung made him forget what he was frustrated about in the first place.

It was dead December, which meant snowstorms; moreover, power outages. The family of four had been doing fine during that particular evening, until the power blipped out and left them stunned in the darkness. Having dealt with power outages in snowstorms before, Lee and Biffy immediately bundled their kids in warm clothes before securing the house to keep the heat inside. Afterward, the family huddled by the fireplace while listening to the radio.

It had been Ji-Sung's idea to hold a camp out in Biffy and Lee's bedroom, given that the heat system couldn't provide warmth to her and Caleb in their rooms. So here they were, with Biffy and Lee on the side while the kids were curled up between them.

 _Tomorrow is Christmas Eve_ , Biffy contemplated. Though neither him nor Lee celebrated the holiday, they still acknowledged it as a time to get together with family- Lee's family, that is. Biffy could already hear Lee's mom cooing over the kids and nagging Lee about his Korean language.

_"Shameful! How is it that your daughter and husband can speak better Korean than you?"_

Biffy bit his lip to hold back a snicker. As much as the woman drove him up the wall, he couldn't ask for a better mother-in-law.

He hummed as he turned his head to see his husband and their two-year-old son. Caleb was sandwiched between a pillow and Lee's chest. The Korean man held the little boy close, but far enough to let Caleb wiggle and move in his sleep- something that he tended to do. Yet, he lay still as he slept with his papa and daddy

Caleb was always such a quiet baby, Biffy recalled. Even when he fell off Ji-Sung's tricycle and earned a minor scrape, only a single tear was shed that day. It sometimes scared him and Lee when the boy wouldn't cry, even if he needed something.

Ji-Sung on the other hand, oh man, Biffy thought. The little thing proved to have powerful lungs when they adopted her. Every cry sent he and Lee into a spiraling panic as they tried to figure out what was wrong with their baby girl. They must've called Lee's mom at least three times a day during their first week of parenthood. Eventually, it was made a routine for Lee and Biffy's parents to visit every weekend to help them adjust to being parents.

God, has it really been eight years since they adopted Ji-Sung? The mere thought send a chill down Biffy's spine as he laid a hand on Ji-Sung's back, being careful not to wake the tired thing. He could feel her every breath and the little sighs that would escape her mouth every so often. _She is getting so big_ , Biffy realized. If they were standing upright, the eight-year-old girl would come up to his to stomach. His heart swelled- with joy or sadness, he didn't know. It felt like mere days ago when he could carry her with one arm, and when she had a toothless grin and would spit up on Biffy too many times to count- Lee always got a kick out of that. Caught up in his thoughts, Biffy didn't realize he was crying until a tear rolled down his cheek. He instinctively held Ji-Sung as much as he could without waking her. "I love you, baby girl." His voice was barely above a whisper.

As Biffy laid in bed with his family curled around him, he thought to himself: how did I get here? His answer was less than a foot away from him, in the form of his husband Lee Ping.

His husband of twelve years.

 _Husband_.

 _Damn_.

If someone walked up to Biffy when he was in high school and told him that he would marry the man of his dreams and have a beautiful family, he would probably laugh and proceed to beat them up. Well, maybe he would first ask who the hell the guy was and how the hell he knew that Biffy was gay.

Quite frankly, even _Biffy_  didn't know that he was gay. He had no idea what love was- well, aside from his family of course, but he didn't know what _romantic love_ was or what it meant. As a pre-teen, the closest he thought was romance was with his childhood friend Kimmie McAdams. Until seventh grade, the two kids were peas in a pod, yet, at the same time, hated each other's guts. Every adult around them would shake their heads and quietly remark how Biffy and Kimmie were either going to kill each other or marry each other in the future. Biffy felt something around Kimmie, but at the same time, there was a tiny voice in the back of his head that said otherwise. Nevertheless, he didn't get the chance to move forward in their relationship after they fell out in middle school.

Biffy's love life thereafter was a blur of confusion and disbelief. Guys his age were constantly talking about girls in their classes and wanting to be their boyfriends. Biffy never took part in those conversations of course, but that same tiny voice told him that he wanted love, just maybe not with a girl. He always found himself staring in the direction of another boy, but quickly turning away and denying the feeling.

It wasn't like being gay was shameful; he knew plenty of boys who liked other boys- yet, another voice (this one more sinister and manipulative) told Biffy that no guy would ever glance his way or even give him a chance. Why would they? He was shy, klutzy, and... well... big. Big enough to pulverize someone, which is what Biffy became known for- not that he would ever pulverize someone unless it was absolutely necessary. Just because he had the reputation of a bad boy/bully, it didn't mean that he stopped caring about his behavior all together.

Biffy did his best throughout eighth grade and freshmen year to suppress his confusion, and he was doing just great... until Lee Ping fell into his life. Literally- into his arms mere hours after their first encounter in the cafeteria. The moment he caught Lee and gazed into his shimmering brown eyes, Biffy T. Goldstein knew that he was screwed.

Why, he thought, why oh why did this have to happen to him? Just as he thought he could handle his inner struggles, this.. cute, adorable boy appeared and threw everything out the window.

Biffy didn't want to think about this Lee Ping, the one framed for the biggest prank in school history, and who also happened to be really cute. Nope, nada, not going to do it.

However, as the days turned into weeks, Biffy and Lee spent more time together in detention. Most days were spent with missions to expose this weird Radcircles dude, but sometimes, there were days that were spent just talking. Biffy got to know Lee through his home struggles and the pressure from his mom to be a good student. Biffy shared his own demons about the pressure to live up to being a bully when all he wanted was tranquility. Lee actually sympathized with him and laid a hand on top of his own. Biffy was almost too terrified to move from the sudden contact, neither was Lee after a solid second until he pulled away with a light blush appearing on his cheeks.

The weeks turned into months, until Lee no longer needed to be in detention after he cleared his name; however, one question stuck with him and Biffy: what now?

Lee didn't need to attend detention, but it was the only time and place that he and Biffy could talk without prying eyes.  
The following week, however, Biffy couldn't believe it when he saw Lee waiting for him in the detention room. When he asked Lee what the hell he was doing there, Lee stammered through a blush, "I just wanted to see you."

In the following years that they would spend together, Biffy swore that in that moment, he accepted that he was in love with Lee Ping.

Ten minutes into detention, Lee came out as bisexual. Five minutes later, Biffy came out as gay and told Lee that he loved him. One minute later, Lee returned the feelings. Biffy thought his heart was going to explode in happiness. His smile turned into a contagious laugh, to which Lee caught. Neither knew what was going to happen next- how their peers and family would react to their newfound relationship, but none of that mattered now. They loved each other, and that's all they needed to know.

A hum broke Biffy out of his thoughts. He turned his head and saw Lee peering at him through the darkness. He sleepily smiled. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself." Biffy breathed.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

Biffy looked at Lee, then at Ji-Sung, Caleb, and finally at Lee again. He shrugged and whispered, "Everything that happened since high school."

Through the darkness, Biffy could see a smile appearing on Lee's face.

"I love you, Biffy."

"I love you too, Lee. So much." He held his breath as he leaned onto his side to catch Lee's lips for a split second, but it felt like eternity to both of them. When they released, Biffy laid on his back with his daughter on his chest and his son and husband on his side. It was his last vision before he let the sleep take over.


	12. Opening presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee and Biffy exchange gifts, as well as a few feelings.

_Don't panic, don't panic,_ Lee's mind raced as he walked down the basement stairs. He drummed his fingertips against the delicately wrapped present in his hands.

Today was the last day of school before winter break- a day of final exams and last minute gift exchanges. Lee had given and received his fair share of gifts, but there was one person left on his gift-giving agenda.

Lee stopped right outside of the detention room. He didn't bother to peek inside to know Biffy was there. Lee pressed his back to the wall and stared at the ceiling. He felt his heart begin to race, and the lingering ache in his stomach intensified.

 _He's waiting for you, idiot._ The voice screamed in Lee’s head. _Get in there._

_But what if he rejects me? What if he laughs in my face?_

_Seriously? Now is the time to panic?_ Lee rubbed his eyes. _Great, now I'm just talking with myself. This whole thing better be worth it._

"Uh... Lee?" He froze when he heard Biffy. "You just gonna stand there all day?"

 _Shit,_ Lee cringed. _How did he...? Never mind, let's just get this over with._ He drew in a deep breath as he looked at the package. _One way or another, nothing will be the same by 4:15_  

Lee took one final breath as he stepped into the detention room. He was met with his usual sight of Biffy and Miss Rumplekittycat, who was wearing a red knitted sweater. Lee could only guess that it was Biffy's newest creation. "Hey, you two," He greeted. "Aw, nice sweater, Miss R." He stroked the cat's neck.

"Hey yourself," Biffy said. "What was with the whole ‘standing creepily outside the door' thing?"

Lee immediately avoided eye contact as he scooted into his chair. "Uh, it was nothing," He murmured. "I was just..." His eyes trailed over his desk until it laid on the package. "I was just preparing your gift!" He turned around and placed the present on Biffy's desk.

Biffy at Lee, and then back at the gift. "You... got me something?" He asked rather slowly.

Lee rubbed the back of his neck, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks. "Uh, yeah," He said calmly, but underneath the desk, he was kicking himself.

Biffy's features softened. "I, ah... actually got you something as well." He reached into his backpack and pulled out a brown paper sack. "Sorry for not wrapping it."

Lee blinked at the sight of Biffy being nervous. It was kind of… cute. "No, no, it's fine, really." He said. "Here, I want you to open your gift first."

"What?" Biffy said almost in a panic, to which Lee raised an eyebrow at. "Ah, no, you open mine first."

"Please, Biffy," Lee pleaded. "It's really important that you open your gift first."

Biffy opened his mouth to say something, but the look on Lee's face made him close it. "Alright if it means that much to you." He started to rip open the corner of the package, but Lee's mind went into full gear.

"Wait!" Lee blurted, and Biffy froze. 

"What now?"

Lee clenched his teeth and moved his hand to pet the sleeping Miss Rumplekittycat. Her purring soothed the ache in his stomach.

_This is it. Don't screw it up._

"Look, Biffy," He sighed. "I'm gonna make this short and sweet." He watched as Biffy raised an eyebrow at him, which tightened the knot in his stomach. "You... you mean a lot to me, and I don't know where I would be without you."

"What..." Biffy started. "What are you getting at, Lee?"

"Just... You mean a lot to me as a friend and..." Lee drawled on the last word. He had no idea what to say. "Just open the box." He watched Biffy's face for any type of change, but he only saw a mix of curiosity and panic. He rubbed his sweaty palms together, watching Biffy tear open the package and peer inside. The knot was burning as Biffy saw the gift.

Inside the package was a white, knitted scarf. Lee watched as Biffy's eyes scanned over the gift, and then Lee held his breath when Biffy reached the end of the scarf. There, poorly stitched, was a red heart and a tag that read, "I love you."

Lee ever so slowly released the breath he was holding as the reality sank in. _Either I walk out black and blue, or... god, I don't even know._

He kept his hand on the cat while he scanned Biffy's face for any kind of reaction. The bigger teen kept his eyes on the damn heart that Lee had fumbled to stitch on. A solid minute passed, and there was no reaction.

 _This is it._ Lee realized. _I lost him, and now he's going to kick my ass and-_

"Haha,"

Lee jerked his head upwards in time to see Biffy started to chuckle, and then a full, belly laugh was emitted. Lee's brain spiraled into total panic. _Dear lord, it's happening. He hates it. He hates me. He's gonna tell the whole school, and I'll go down in history as the kid who confessed his feelings to the school bully-_

"Lee, snap out of it!"

Lee jolted in his seat and let out a rather girlish yelp. His brain kicked into gear when he realized that Biffy stopped laughing. He anxiously peered up and was surprised to see a gentle gaze coming from Biffy.

"Lee," He spoke softly. "I... I didn't mean to laugh at you... I, well," He chuckled. "I got so worked up on my gift to you that I didn't think that you'd feel the same."

It was Lee's turn to be shell-shocked, as he stared at Biffy and then at the paper sack with his gift in it. He wordlessly reached into the bag and felt something soft bundled at the bottom. He nearly dropped the gift in shock when he realized that it was an identical white scarf, but it was worth millions compared to his own creation. Lee traced his eyes at the gift and stopped short at the simple heart at the bottom.

"Yeah," Lee looked up at Biffy's voice. "Heh... only difference is the message on the one you made me." He held his own scarf delicately, looking at it like it was made of gold.

Lee's eyes darted back and forth between the scarf in his hands and in Biffy's hands. "I... Biffy," He breathed, which turned into a quiet laugh. "I can't believe this."

"Yeah, and here I was freaking out while you were doing whatever in the hall before detention," Biffy smirked.

"Dude," Lee grinned. "I was the one freaking out before detention! I was talking to myself and contemplating if it was worth running out the building."

Biffy laughed heartily, and Lee did the same. When the laughter died, they were left in another awkward silence. "So..." Lee drawled. The knot in his stomach returned. "What now?"

Biffy fiddled with the scarf in his hands and sighed: "Honestly, I have no idea," He admitted. "Look, Lee, you mean a lot to me too, but this is a whole new territory for me."

The weight in Lee's stomach returned. _Here we go,_ he thought.

"You and I are both still figuring things out, with the whole Radcircles thing, but I really appreciate your gift, buddy." Biffy thought for a moment. "I'd prefer to take things one day at a time, you feel?"

Lee felt his heart flutter, and a weight was lifted from his chest. "Y-yeah, totally, man." He sighed. "One day at a time." He made a move to grasp Biffy's hand- Biffy took notice and held Lee's hand tenderly. Lee's small hand fit into Biffy's like a glove- a large, too big glove, but he loved it.  "Just know that... I really like you, Biffy."

Biffy smirked. "Yeah," He said. "I'm pretty great." 

"Hah, oh real funny." Lee moved to jab Biffy before putting on his scarf. "Man, this scarf is awesome."

"Thanks, bud." Biffy put on his scarf as well. "Yours is nice too- a few dropped stitches, but it's the thought that counts."

"Yeah, I was having a hard time on those," Lee said. "Knitting is a bitch though- how do you do it?"

"Years of practice," Biffy shrugged. "I can show you some tricks over the break if you want."

"Really?" Lee said. "That'd be awesome, dude." He thought for a moment. "Like... a date?"

Biffy startled, and Lee braced for rejection, but then he said, "Yeah, sure, if that's what you want." With that, he reached into his backpack and brought out his knitting needles. “Here, I can show you some things now.”

“Awesome.”

The rest of the detention was just that- knitting and talking. Lee attempted to follow Biffy’s instruction, but he was too lost in his brash yet gentle voice.

 _This is nice- really nice,_ Lee thought to himself.

It was only the beginning of winter break, and there was so much more time until the future came- but, if he had to make the choice, he would choose to stay in this moment forever. Just him and Biffy alone together- maybe a cat or two.

But that’s the future, and this was now. One day at a time.

_Wherever we end up, I hope it’s together._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, I know, please don't kill me for uploading the final chapter a year after I posted this fic. I might have... forgotten about it?? I told myself I would finish it, and my girlfriend kept pestering me about it all year. Now, there you go. 
> 
> Detentionaire may have been canceled and left on a cliffhanger, but Biffy and Lee will forever hold a special place in my heart.


End file.
